When did it happen?
by Justawriter2710
Summary: My first Shizaya OS! It's really long sorry :p Izaya heard from Shinra that Shizuo's leaving Ikebukuro! How does he react? Is Shizuo really leaving? Why does it hurt Izaya to see him leave? Is he in love with Shizuo? When did it happen? Sorry stupid summery. Have never been good with them.


_**Hello lovely people! I'm here with my first Shizaya one-shot here. Shizuo and Izaya may be a little OCC here :p but oh well, that's what fanfics are about right? xD**_

 ** _I know this is a bit too long for a one shot! And I swear I intend to write this story in two parts, but when I started writing I just couldn't stop and ended up writing the whole thing in one part xD So please bear with the length._ **

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT own Durarara! I only borrowed the characters to fulfill my Shizaya desires. xD Rated M for swearing words n all._ **

**Warnings : _Major Shizaya FLUFF *nosebleed*_**

 _oh and by the waaaayyy! I'm also writing one Shizaya FF! The name is **"Love hurts, Love Soothes"**_

here's the link **: s/11602128/1/Love-hurts-Love-soothes**

 _ **Mind giving it a look? Yaay thank you :***_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing it! :3_

 **When did it happen?**

 _When did it happen?_

 _Why did it hurt to see him leave?_

 _When did I become so addictive to this game?_

Izaya looked up at the sky walking through a dark alley. His eyes flinched a little due to rain drops hitting on his face and the corner of his eyes. He kind of felt glad that it was raining. because the rain made it easier for him to cry. Yes... the great human-god Orihara Izaya was _crying._ Why..? He couldn't tell... and he didn't want to.

He continued walking forward while looking up and let the rain drops hit his face. He closed his eyes, allowing both, the rain drops and his tears to roll down his cheeks. It was quiet all around, too quiet for the informant's liking. No, he couldn't hear the constant noise of vehicles running here and there on the road... no, he couldn't hear the annoying chattering of citizens as they passed by him. None of them could reach the raven's ears. They seemed so far away from where Izaya was standing... or may be he himself had come so far from where the people were! He thought. Well, that reminded him, "Where am I?" he thought looking around. "Ah, it doesn't matter anymore" He shrugged and continued walking. Again letting the rain drops hit on his face and soothe him with eyes closed. The peaceful process interrupted as he felt no more rain drops hitting his face. He concentrated a bit and could hear the rain drops hitting the road clearly. "If the rain hasn't stopped yet then why can't I feel it? Heh, even rain decided to leave me alone like everyone else did!" He mumbled chuckling a bit! Though he did try his best to laugh at the idiotic thought, but only few more tears managed to escape from his eyes as he let out a little sob! He opened his eyes slowly and looked up, only to find an umbrella covering his view. He tilted his head a bit and looked beside him to see whom it belonged to and he... _froze._ There stood a certain blonde, holding a certain umbrella over the informant. His face showed expressions quite difficult to read. The raven's face paled, his mind went blank for a second before he got his composure back.

"Well, well... if this isn't Shizu-chan~" The informant tried to speak as normally as he could. Plastering his ideal smirk on his lips. He was quite surprised his voice didn't crack, considering that he was crying just few minutes ago. He let out a sigh of relief in his mind. Getting no response but a mysterious stare from the blonde, Izaya flinched a little (did he saw me crying?) before grinning even widely now. Well, that was something Izaya was really proud of, he could hid his true emotions pretty well from the outside world. If only he could do the same in front of the monster of Ikebukuro!

"What the hell is with that fake annoying grin flea? it's disgusting and makes me wanna bit the crap outta you." The blonde said with an angered look. The raven's eyes widened a bit before he broke down in a fist of laughter. "Aha..hahaha... Shizu-chan, you really are unpredictable!" The informant continued laughing loudly while the ex-bartender stared at him blankly which turned into a worried confused stare as not so long ago laughing informant started crying.

"Shit..! What am I doing? Crying in front of this protozoan of all people! stop crying DAMN IT." The raven screamed in his mind. Though it never helped him stop crying. On the other hand the blonde was quite dumbfounded. Never in his entire life he'd seen the flea in such state. He looked so _pathetic_. Almost on the verge of breaking down! this wasn't the flea he'd hated all these years. Nope.. this wasn't his flea. ' wait what..! _mine_? why would I think like that?" The blonde shook his head to clear his thoughts and once again concentrate on the crying informant!

"Oi flea..! What happened?" The blonde asked trying to reach raven's shoulder but stopped when he saw the smaller trembling. The informant clenched his fist and bit his lower lip as he tried to control his tears. _No_.. he wasn't going to allow himself to break down in front of this monster. Anyone... _but him.  
_ He swallowed hard and turned swiftly as he started walking back. Without giving the blonde a second look, the informant raised his speed. He panicked a little when he heard footsteps following him behind. He again raised his speed and now was practically running. " Damn it! Why the fuck this monster is following me? GO AWAY." He thought as he heard the blonde calling out his name again and again and begging him to stop. Wait... _begging_ him!

It was when the informant listened carefully what the blonde was saying. His voice sounded so _worried_. "Why..? Why does this protozoan sound so worried?" The raven thought totally confused. Suddenly he felt a strong hand grabbing him by his shoulder. Then the informant realized, the thinking made him slower and allowed the bodyguard to catch up with him! Izaya cursed himself under his breath. He tried to free himself from the strong grip, but not this time. He knew he was trapped. The monster wouldn't let him go easily now.

" Ugh..! What Shizu-chan~! Can't you see I'm in no mood of fighting with you. So let me goooo..! The raven hissed at the blonde, still struggling to get free from his monstrous strength. He failed... _obviously_. " SHUT THE FUCK UP FLEA! Even I'm not here to fight you. And STOP fucking struggling like a little kid. You're making me wet too." The blonde stated adjusting the umbrella _again,_ quite annoyed. The informant sighed, getting a better grip on his tears and his facial expressions. "Then what do you want?" The informant asked irritated, still not making an eye-contact with the blonde.

"Why were you crying just now?" The blonde asked bluntly, surprising the informant.

"I wasn't cryin-" he was cut short by Shizuo's tightening grip as he continued, " Don't you dare lie to me! I saw you. You were crying like a hopeless little shit just now. Listen flea, DON'T make me angrier than I already am and start talking." The blonde said harshly. Izaya stared blankly at the ex-bartender, quite confused and thinking hard about how to get rid of this protozoan.

"Hahaha... Shi~zu chan~! Don't tell me you are worried about me! How cute~!" Izaya being himself, faked a grin and teased the blonde which only pissed him even more. The blonde let out a small sigh and looked at the fakester standing in front of him. ' Idiot... even a five years old kid would be able to tell that he's faking. Why is it so hard to deal with this flea! Arghh.. he pisses me off.' Shizuo thought loosening his grip around Izaya a bit. He took a moment and observed the informant looking at the ground right now. He was trembling a little, may be he was clod! Shizuo thought. "Oi flea, look at me when we're talking" Shizuo said, annoyed. Still no response. Izaya still wouldn't look at him. Now that was it! Shizuo set his umbrella aside. No, He didn't care if they were gonna get drenched, not now. He grabbed the informant by his shoulders firmly and said again, this time in a much gentle and calmer voice, "Izaya... look at me!" The informant's eyes widened at such gentle approach. Though he still shook his head a little, not wanting to look at the blonde. The blonde couldn't help but smile a little at the childish act of Izaya. He leaned a bit closer and gently lifted Izaya's chin, causing the informant to flinch a little with a surprise. The honey coloured eyes locked with the crimson ones. None of them speak for a while. They just stood there looking intently into each others eyes. Shizuo was first to come out of their trance. " Now... now tell me what is it? Why did you cry?" Izaya blinked and tried to break through his grip but Shizuo asked in a serious tone this time, " Damn it Izaya.. tell me the fucking reason."

" _YOU_ are the reason! You are the one who made me cry. I was crying because of _you_. Izaya finally snapped and screamed. Again tears made their way out from his crimson coloured eyes. He bit his lips hard to stop them from falling... and miserably failed as he felt the blonde's grip around him loosening. On the other hand, Shizuo stared at Izaya in a complete shock. He was taken a back by Izaya's sudden outburst. He didn't know how to react. " Wha-what do you mean because of me? What did I do?" He exclaimed.

" What did you do! You're asking me that! Hahaha... Shizu-chan you're really cruel." Izaya said laughing bitterly, his tears never stopping. He jerked Shizuo's hand in one sudden movement, turned back and started walking again. It took Shizuo a moment to realise that the raven was leaving. He hurried and grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop right there.

" Leave my hand Shizu-chan!" The informant said sternly.

" No.. first you tell me what do you mean by what you just said." Shizuo argued.

" It doesn't matter anymore. I said leave my hand Shizuo. The informant glared coldly dropping the nickname, Shizuo flinched a little at his tone. " I'm not letting you go until you tell me the real reason IZAYA!" Shizuo stated stubbornly. Izaya sighed and stopped as he knew this stupid protozoan wouldn't let him go until he told him.

" I had a talk with Shinra earlier. And he told me everything." Izaya whispered.

"Huh?" Shizuo stood there as confused as ever. "Who-what did you talk about? And how does it explain why were you crying! Ugh flea, this is so confusing." said annoyed Shizuo.

" Don't play dumb with me Shizuo. Shinra told me everything, that you're moving out of Ikebukuro and may be are never coming back." The raven speak with difficulty as his tears threatened to come out again. On the other hand, Shizuo was in even bigger shock now. "Wait, what! Shinra told you _that_? Has he lost it? I never sai-" but he stopped in the middle as the sudden realization hit him. ' He was crying because of THAT?' the blonde was in utter shock now. "but why?" he muttered. The raven tilted his head a little and looked at the bodyguard with a confused look. The blonde repeated his question, " Why do you care? If I stay or leave, why does it matter to you?" Shizuo was really confused and that really annoyed him. Because of his annoyance the question came out harshly than he intended it to be. The raven was taken aback little by the sudden interrogation. He didn't have any answers of the blonde's questions or rather he didn't want to answer them. Which made Shizuo even more annoyed, so he asked again.

" Why does it bother you Izaya! You hate me right? That's why you should be happy if I'm gone. There will be no one stopping you from entering 'bukuro! You should rather celebrate, finally you're getting rid of your sworn enemy." The blonde spat bitterly.

"... wanna" Izaya murmured looking down.

"Hahh..! I can't hear ya flea."

" I said, I DON'T WANNA BE HAPPY. I AM NOT HAPPY THAT YOU'RE LEAVING." The brunet shouted his lunges out catching the blonde off guard.

"... Why not! Aren't you the one who's always saying useless shit like I'm a monster and I should just die and how you hate me so much. Then what's with this drama of yours? What's the meaning of your crying over me leaving 'bukuro! Fuck, why do you even care?" The blonde yelled matching the raven's tone.

" I care because I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT! I've fallen in love with you. I don't know when, how, why but I _have_... I.. I love you so much that its painful. It hurts so much that I can't breath." The informant screamed before collapsing on his knees.

"Wha-wha... what did he just say? Thi-this flea is in lo-love with me!" The blonde looked down at the crying raven with his eyes wide open. This was just too much for him to handle. His mortal enemy who had always made his life living hell, was in lo-love with him. (he couldn't help but stuttered at the word love even in his thoughts LOL) This was all too sudden. He didn't know how to react but thought he should as he saw now hysterically crying Izaya. He'd never seen the informant in this state. He looked _so vulnerable so weak._..

He gently held Izaya by his shoulders and lifted him up. "Izaya...!" He let out a sigh as Izaya never made an eye contact with him. "Izaya... look at me." The blonde lifted his chin up, making the brunet look at him properly. Again he felt himself drowning in those crimson colored orbs. Shizuo felt a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach when he looked at Izaya. His face was little flushed because of constant crying. His long eyelashes were damp with tears. His soft, plump lips parted a little as one more small sob made its way out. Looking at Izaya's face so closely for the first time, the blonde noticed the informant was _beautiful_... his pale-almost transparent skin and sharp features made him so graceful... Shizuo's honey-colored eyes made their way to his soft, pink lips and stopped there. Looking at those, Shizuo had a sudden urge to kiss them... to taste them! Before he could control his actions, the blonde cupped Izaya's face in his hands gently and leaned closer. And before Izaya could understand anything, he felt other man's lips brushing slightly on his own, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes widened with a shock as the blonde leaned a bit more only to deepen the kiss. Shizuo nibbled Izaya's lower lip, as if asking for more. The dazed male parted his lips a little only to feel the blonde's tongue entering his mouth. He moaned a little with pleasure. And how much Shizuo liked that sound! Their tongues swirled around in their mouth, exploring every corner of it. Izaya felt weak on his knees when the blonde put his hand around his waist and gently pulled him closer only to deepen the kiss if that wass possible. Their kiss continued until both of them were out of breath. Shizuo slowly pulled away and looked at the smaller man panting in his arms. He was about to say something when Izaya suddenly pushed him away and threw him an angry look.. more like a hurting look. Shizuo stood there shocked!

"Iza-" the blonde stepped closer.

" SHUT UP! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME." Izaya shouted much to the blonde's surprise, he was crying again.

"What the-why are you crying flea?"

" How could you Shizuo? I-I was genuinely telling you my feelings but you-you decided to make fun of it! *sobs* You're so cruel! *now facing the blonde* Are you happy now? Did you enjoy the show? You hate me so much that you went as far to kiss me and make fun of my feelings! _You disgust me_."

"What the hell! Who is making fun of who here? Do you think I would kiss someone I hate just for fun! That too when the person is my _sworn enemy_? You fucking flea, I k-kissed you because... because-" Shizuo couldn't complete the sentence. He was too embarrassed to admit that he might like the flea too and he kissed him because he couldn't hold back. Just remembering that soft touch on his lips made the blonde blush. meanwhile Izaya just stared at the bodyguard with a confused look on his face.

"Shizu-"

"Shhh.. let me finish fl-Izaya, What I was trying to say is I don't hate you, in fact I might likeyoutoo." Shizuo said in one breath leaving the raven in a complete shock.

"Wha-what are you saying Shizu-chan? You..I.. to me.. like..." Izaya couldn't make a complete sentence as he saw Shizuo smiling at him lovingly. A smile he had seen in his dreams only. The raven blushed furiously, averting his gaze from the taller man. Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat on informant's reaction. ' _he's blushing... OMG the flea is BLUSHING!'_ He gently cupped his cheeks and made Izaya look at him. He could see the glimmer in those crimson orbs, making him look so _GORGEOUS_. Shizuo inched closer to the informant and whispered, " Yes Izaya, I like you too. May be I always have but didn't realize before. I love you, my damn flea." Shizuo smiled as he joined his forehead with the other, as if passing his feelings to Izaya.

Izaya was too shocked to get all this together! He felt weak on his knees, he would have hit the ground if the taller male wasn't holding him. He closed his eyes as fresh tears began to pour from his eyes. Shizuo leaned forward pressing his lips ever so gently to the informant's cheek, trailing feather light kisses over his wet cheeks, kissing away all the tears he'd caused. Izaya opened his eyes slowly only to meet with Shizuo's. His tears replaced by a small smile and a cute little blush, which only made him look more beautiful from the blonde's point of view. He leaned a bit closer and rested his head onto Shizuo's shoulder. The small smile only widened as he felt two strong arms wrapping around his body. He felt so safe, so comfortable in the man's arms. He could stay like this forever and _ever._

"Hey, Flea?" Shizuo questioned, getting a small hum in return. "Ermm... I was thinking that we should stop fighting. I mean you know..."

"...I guess you're right. But what will we do if we're not fighting?" The informant asked keeping his head where it laid.

" Well, I don't know. Aren't we like da-dating now?" Shizuo asked, still a bit embarrassed about the whole confession thing.

The smaller man giggled seeing Shizuo all embarrassed. He nodded in his chest and said, " Yeah, we're dating now Shizu-chan~! Which means you're my lover. He blushed a little as he said the word 'lover'. Shizuo noticed that and decided to tease the cute informant.

"Your lover huh..! You sure you want the monster of Ikebukuro as your lover? What would happen to your reputation?"

"Shizu-chaaan... I'm sorry that I called you a monster. You're not, its quite the opposite. It's me who is a monster. You had to go through all those hardships because of me." Izaya chocked a little. Shizuo sighed and tighten his grip around the informant.

" It's okay, flea. I forgive you for everything. But in return you'll have to love me lots and lots." The blonde said shyly, nuzzling his face in raven's hair. He could tell Izaya was blushing brightly right now as he pressed himself even more in his chest.

" Oh, by the way! You said Shinra told you that I was leaving Ikebukuro!" Shizuo asked puling away from Izaya. Izaya's face paled at the sudden realization. He didn't want Shizuo to leave, not when finally his feelings were returned. Shizuo noticed this sudden change,

"Well Izaya actually...woah..!" Shizuo was startled as Izaya suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Don't go Shizu-chan! I won't be able to live without you. Please don't leave me alone." Izaya pleaded desperately.

"AM NOT." Shizuo stated.

Izaya instantly pulled away and stared at the blonde, checking if he was joking! But Shizuo was quite serious.

"Eh..! You're not..?"

"No, That's what I was trying to tell you from the start. I'm not leaving Ikebukuro and I never said anything of that sort to Shinra either."

"eh..! Then why did he-" He stopped as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and saw Shinra's message which read,

" CONGRATULATIONS Izaya~~! Me and Celty are really happy for you.. and for Shizuo too! Wishing you both a very good luck for the beginning of your 'LOVE' life! *heart* oh and by the wayyyy I might have lied to you about Shizuo leaving Ikebukuro. Haha.. sorry ne? Cya.."

Izaya started trembling reading the text. He was angry, embarrassed, happy. He was angry that Shinra had lied to him, Embarrassed that he'd acted so stupidly and confessed all his feelings to Shizuo and happy that Shizuo had returned his feelings and now they were lovers. He blushed as he thought of them as lovers _again._ While Shizuo was closely observing Izaya's body language.

"Izaya... what happened?"

In answer Izaya just jumped into his arms, causing the blonde to stumbled back a little. " I love you Shizu-chan! I love you so damn much." The raven almost screamed. Shizuo was surprised by the sudden gesture but hugged him back anyway.

"Okaaay..! And what exactly made you say that, again?" The blonde asked putting the informant back on ground.

Izaya just showed him the text in return, blushing a little as Shizuo started laughing. He punched the stronger man playfully before hiding his face in Shizuo's chest. Shizuo placed his hands on izaya's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. A slow, soft kiss full of affection. Shizuo smiled and closed his eyes as he heard the smaller man's moans of pleasure. They had to pulled away soon as walking people were giving them strange looks. Izaya slipped his hands in Shizuo's warm one as they started walking towards his place.

" love you, stupid flea."

"love you more, protozoan."

 _ **Tadaaaa... so how's it?**_ _ **Did you guys like it or did you not?**_

 _ **Shinra: Ofc they did! After all I did such hard work to get those two together.**_

 _ **Me: oh, shut up Shinra! I was the one who gave you the idea! Don't you think you should return the favor?**_

 _ **Shinra: Okay, okay How about I give you the pic I just captured of Shizuo KISSING Izaya~! I took it so that I can show it to Celty later ;)  
**_

 _ **Me: OMG! *Squeals* give it to meeee! *takes the pic* *starts daydreaming***_

 _ **so you guys liked it or not? XD oh btwww... I won't be able to see you nod/shake your head. So drop a review about your thoughts ne? ;)**_

 _ **Until next time 3** _


End file.
